


Valentine's Day

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I'm not late, I'm early!Like I said, Ligurs Valentine's day gift to Hastur would be some big boss' heartI wasn't joking!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

"Wots this?" I ask as a box with sticky ribbon sits upon my desk.

It's packaging is sticky and wet too.

I smell blood, fresh, hot, rich!

Ligur looks up from his papers and smirks that devilish smirk of his and shrugs, "A lil someth'en for my Pet~"

"Blast it, Lig!"

"No, nothing blasted, ripped out really!"

I snort with a smirk and open the lid, letting it fall carelessly to the cluttered floor of our shared office.

Inside, somehow, is a still beating heart!

Bleeding as it pumps dangerously slow, I hold a hand to my face and look back to Ligur who's now standing up.

"This can't be-"

"Ey~"

"But he's supposed to die by cardiac explosion?"

"Well, who better on this day to do the honors then, Hastur?" He asks, taking me from the middle, chin resting along my shoulder, gazing with me upon the heart.

It's a double of the senator's heart! He's Above on Earth feeling funny as we speak, his heart rate isn't as it should.

"Happy Valentine's day, Pet~" Ligur whispers into my torn pointed ear and readies my hands with his above the cold man's heart.

Together, with a heavy JOLT, Above the man whose heart who just shot watts in no mortal could withstand, clutches his chest and dies quickly, falling down to Hell for all he's done Above, his soul ours before he got his Seat in office.

"To you~" Ligur purrs, taking the cooked heart up and out of the box.

He bows just slightly and smiles up at me, heart offered as a gift.

I take it gratefully and bow back, nodding before we tear it in half between us and feed one another the organ flesh to one another like a married couple did with their cake.

Once finished, fingers cleaned within each other's mouths, we stare at one another before I smile, snapping my fingers, a simple locking of the door sounds telling him my gift back before he can speak about what was next to come.

His bewitching eyes turn sexual red/pink as I teasingly start to remove my trenchcoat and get a loud rumble of approval as he follows suite, dropping his own upon the floor, our day just beginning~


End file.
